futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Wikus Grobbelaar
Wikus Grobbelaar joined the SANDF (South African National Defence Force) in 2012 at the age 18. He was quickly singled out as an intelligent and determined soldier and was fast-tracked into officer training in 2015. He served with distinction as an Officer in several African conflicts and peacekeeping operations. Most notably in Congo, were Grobbelaar was commended for bravery, but noted as a reckless, with little regard for personal safety. He went on to receive the Nkwe Ya Gauta for his incredibly brave actions during the Congo Crisis of 2018. Grobbelaar was wounded six times during the cause of his military career, once so severely his grave was dug, and another time losing an eye. He rose through the ranks faster then even the most optimistic soldier could hope, becoming a General in 2023, at the age of just 29. He was noted as one of the greatest military leaders of the African Unification War, despite numerous allegations of racism and controversy about his tendency to throw men's lives away "without need". After the Unification War, Grobbelaar was made the head comissioner of the war-criminal hunting organization "Fisi" and tracked down over 300 war criminals who escaped justice during the war. Early Life Wikus Grobbelaar was the oldest of three children born to Oli and Julie Grobbelaar, who were middle-class school teachers from Pretoria. As a young boy, Wikus was noted by his teachers as being an unexceptional student, with a sharp mind but little interest for schoolwork. Even as a child, Grobbelaar's tendency towards bravery and disregard for his personal safety was well documented, including the famous incident where he faced down his next-door neighbour's Rottweiler at the age of seven. Grobbelaar joined the SANDF as an Officer Cadet at the age of 18. While studying for his Officer training course, he met Mollie Schmit, his future wife. Nkwe Ya Gauta The Nkwe Ya Gauta, or Golden Leopard, is the South African military's highest award for valour in the face of the enemy. Grobbelaar was awarded this prestigious decoration for his actions during the Congo Crisis of 2018, where, as a young captain, he led his platoon of thirty men in a heroic defence of a small military outpost south of Goma against a force of nearly one-thousand rebel militia. It was during this action "The Battle of Camp Argon" that Grobbelaar's rifle sight was shattered by a bullet, driving glass fragments into his left eye, rendering it useless and resulting in him having to wear his now iconic eye-patch. Death or Glory Speech The now famous "Death or Glory speech" that Grobbelaar delivered to his men before the bloody, but ultimately victorious assault on African Union occupied Kenyan city of Mombasa came to epitomise the bravery, horror and idealism of the African Unification War, Grobbelaar planned the speech in just twelve minutes, and it remains one of the defining moments of the war "Gentlemen. All roads up to now have led to this point. We didn't start this war, but you'd better believe we're going to end it. The Union attacked us, and we took a beating, but you can't break a nation and it's people like you break a horse, the more you hit us, the harder we'll fight, and the sorrier you'll be. '' ''The Union have tormented us long enough, they've killed our people long enough, it's time for revenge, and today, you'll make these bastards sorry that they ever left home. Drive them out with your bullets, with your bayonets, and if you must, your bare hands, leave no stone unturned, take no prisoners and let the cry on your lips be "remember Boma! remember Kinshasa!". '' ''We're going win this war, I don't care how long it takes, but I know we will, and it's because of you men, not your commanders. The Union troops, they're not fighting for their homeland, yet. They don't know what it means to be fighting for their very survival, yet. They've never had to watch their homes burned to the ground, yet. I say this all changes now, starting today. '' ''When we attack this city, we will take losses, and all of you here will lose good friends today, and for that I am sorry, but we didn't ask to be invaded, just remember the look in your best friend's eyes when he gets shot, then, when you find the Union troops who invaded our homeland and killed your best friend, make sure that you make them beg for your mercy It's been an honour to lead you in battle this far. But we're going to go a lot further, today is just the first step on a long journey that will see us at the very gates of Presidential Palace in Cairo. This might not be the End, but it is the Beggining of the End, and you should all be so proud to be part of it. Remember this, there are to be no prisoners taken. There will be no quarter given. Fight until the last Union invader lies dead in the dirt. This is history being made, this is a legend being written, so let your battlecry today be "Death or Glory!" because by the time the sun goes down, we'll all have one or the other." Category:South Africa Category:Famous People Category:Military